Death Drabbles
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection based around Death Eaters - one fic per Death Eater Minimum of Five chapters. 1-Rodolphus / 2-LuciusAndromeda / 3-RabastanPansy / 4-AntoninOFC / 5-BartyRegulus
1. My Brother (Rodolphus)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 1 - Suite Scarlet by Maureen Johnson  
Prompts - (word) Eccentric / (relationship) Siblings / (object) Key

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Divination  
Write about someone turning to dark magic to attempt to raise a loved one from the dead.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Character - Rodolphus Lestrange

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
First Line - This wasn't supposed to happen.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions

 **My Brother**

xXx

This wasn't supposed to happen. Rabastan wasn't supposed to die. Rodolphus was the older one; he was supposed to be the one that died first. And yet, Rodolphus was alive, and Rabastan was still and cold.

It wasn't fair.

Rodolphus stared at the circle of leaves. A picture of Rabastan laid in the center.

He remembered when the photograph was taken. They were fourteen and sixteen. Rabastan had gotten a new hat, and it was tilted to the side, resting in a funny way on his head. It made Rabastan look so eccentric.

It was at a time that life had been so uncomplicated. They hadn't yet been recruited by the dark and many of their days were carefree.

Rodolphus hadn't been able to stop his laughter at the sight of his brother in the ridiculous hat. Rabastan had looked so peculiar, but it looked good on him. It certainly drew the attention of _many_ girls and boys. Then again, Rabastan never had any problems when it came to finding a warm body to share a bed with.

Things weren't quite as fun when they became Death Eaters, but at least they had each other.

Now Rodolphus was alone, and that wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

And he was going to do something about it.

He took the key, his brother's key, out of his pocket. He stepped into the circle and placed it on top of the photograph. He bit his thumb until he drew blood and smeared it onto the key. He then stepped out of the circle and took out his wand.

Pointing at the leaves, he said, "Incendio!" He made a circular motion and all of the leaves lit on fire. He took a deep breath. Focusing his emotions on one person. Rabastan.

"De ventre inferni adducere fratrem meum, Rabastan Lestrange ad animam."

Rodolphus held his breath as the wind picked up. This had to work. It just had to.

xXx

(word count: 327)

(Did my best with an English to Latin translator.)


	2. His Choice (LuciusAndromeda)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Dialogue - "I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Phrase - "Cheaters never win, and winners never cheat."

 **His Choice**

xXx

Lucius stared at Andromeda. "You can't possibly be serious about choosing Tonks."

Andromeda averted her eyes, allowing stray curls to shield them from his prying gaze. "It's none of your business."

"How can you say that?" he demanded.

"You're marrying my sister. You don't get a say in my personal life. Not anymore."

"It's not that easy."

Andromeda hugged herself. "It has to be."

Lucius swallowed. He had never seen Andromeda so cold, so emotionless. It was disturbing."I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star."

"Those are pretty words, but that's all that they are," Andromeda retorted.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make them any less true. I know my duty as a Malfoy, but I can't forget what I feel for you."

"You chose your duty over me, and I need to find a way to be happy without you."

"We can work it out," Lucius tried, reaching for her.

Andromeda's eyes narrowed, backing away so his fingertips simply grazed her. She knew what he was implying and remembered a Muggle phrase that Ted taught her. "Cheaters never win, and winners never cheat. I won't be your dirty, little secret. Not now. Not ever."

"I love you."

Andromeda turned her back on him. "It doesn't matter. You made your choice, and now I have to make mine."

With his heart in his throat, Lucius watched his lover walk away. She'd be going to another, and all because he wasn't brave enough to say no to his parents and the contract.

xXx

(word count: 264)


	3. Just a Drink (RabastanPansy)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Dialogue - "I find that answer vague and unconvincing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Dialogue - "Want an out of this world experience?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task #12 - Write about an alcoholic.

 **Just a Drink**

xXx

Rabastan stared at the empty bottle.

She avoided looking around at the trashed flat, bottles littered all over the place. Instead, she focused on the frowning man. "Rabastan? Are you okay?"

Rabastan didn't look at her. He fingered the torn gin label and asked his own question. "Want an out of this world experience?"

"I'm not sure," she slowly answered, taking a hesitant step towards him.

"I find that answer vague and unconvincing. _But_ if you decide you do want one, you should try drinking seven of these in one sitting."

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows. "Seven? I think you've had enough."

He glared at her. "I'll tell you when I've had enough. You don't get a say in it!"

She took a deep breath. _'Don't lose your temper,'_ she thought. It was easier to say than do, though. "Rabastan, seven in the span of two hours is more than enough. Logically, you have to agree with that."

"None of your business," he grumbled, laying his head on the table with a soft thump.

Pansy walked a bit closer and stopped when she was within arm's reach. You've been drinking a lot. Ever since Rodolphus' death."

"Don't," Rabastan ordered in a low and dangerous growl. "Don't talk about him. You have no right."

"I know you miss him, but drinking yourself into a stupor-"

"Shut up!" he roared, standing up, his hands clenched into tight fists and his face red.

"No, I won't shut up! At this rate, you'll drink yourself into an early grave and-"

Rabastan picked up the empty gin bottle and threw it. If Pansy didn't have such fast reflexes, if she hadn't ducked...

As it was it sailed over her head, shattering against the wall behind her.

She calmly stood up, despite the fear that had seized her. "Feel better? _That's_ what drinking does to you. Rabastan, I love you. I really do, but I'm not sure I can stay here. Stay with you. Not if this keeps up. You have to decide what's more important: me or the alcohol. Until you decide, I'll be with Millie."

Rabastan watched his heart walk out of the flat, leaving him with a decision to make.

xXx

(word count: 366)


	4. For Her Safety (AntoninOFC)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Dialogue - "I love you. Tell me that's enough!"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Dialogue - "'Don't give up.' That's not as easy as it sounds."

 **For Her Safety**

xXx

 _"I love you. Tell me That's enough!"_

The plea reverberated in Antonin's head.

He had never thought he'd fall in love. Shelia came out of nowhere, though, like a storm. She turned his world upside down. She made him feel like he could be happy in a world filled with so much death and destruction.

But then the Dark Lord got curious about Shelia. Too curious about her. He feared for her safety and knew he had to cut ties with her, make her seem unimportant to him.

He didn't want to break her heart. He tried to make her hate him. It would be easier for her to get over him if she did.

She still cried, shed tears for him, and Antonin felt a crack in his heart.

Yaxley's words rang in his mind. " _'Don't give up.'"_ Antonin shook his head. _"That's not as easy as it sounds."_

He wondered if he would ever stop loving Shelia. He doubted it.

Maybe one day he would be able to be with her again. If she still loved him. Potter was getting stronger, and he secretly thought the Dark Lord would be vanquished.

It was only a matter of time.

xXx

(word count: 200)


	5. A Start (BartyRegulus)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Dialogue - "I missed you."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Dialogue - "Your hand is on my leg."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day  
Citrine - Necklace: Write a blind!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation: Only Child  
Disney challenge: Ariel - write about being forced to choose between Family and Love.  
Showtime: We Both Reached For the Gun - (word) Understandable  
Days of the Month: True Confessions Day - Write about someone confessing something  
Count your buttons: Regulus/Barty Jr, kill

 **A Start**

xXx

There was a light touch. Barty couldn't help but smile. "Your hand is on my leg."

Regulus chuckled. "How did you know it was me?"

Barty sighed. "I might not be able to see you, but I'll always know when it's you touching me.

Regulus gulped at the words. Barty always knew what to say to affect him in such a profound way. "I missed you."

"It wasn't _my_ decision to be separated," Barty said, light accusation coloring his tone.

"I know it's my fault. And it would be perfectly understandable if you never forgave me. My parents demanded my loyalty to the Black name, and they said I had to choose between them and you. I should have chosen you, but I didn't. I went what I thought was the easier route and chose them."

Barty forced his head down, and he imagined he'd be staring at his lap if he could see. "And? What do you want me to say?"

Regulus took his hand. "I don't want to lie to you any longer, so I have a confession to make. My parents had a problem because you were male. But they also had a problem because they saw you as…" Barty hesitated, not wanting to say the cruel word, but Barty deserve the truth, so he said it in a rush. "They saw you as defective."

"Because I'm blind. Do _you_ see me as defective?"

"No, I did think it would be harder to be with someone with your kind of handicap, and I wasn't sure I could handle the pressure, but it killed me to not be able to hold you and kiss you. All I wanted was to see you again, tell you I was sorry, and beg for your forgiveness." Regulus took a breath and waited for some kind of reaction.

Barty didn't say anything.

"Am I too late?" Regulus sadly asked.

"Will you abandon me again if it gets to be too hard?

"No, I'm here to stay," Regulus vehemently promised.

"Then you're not too late," Barty finally said.

Things weren't completely fixed, but it was a start.

xXx

(word count: 354)


End file.
